Fallen Sub-Angel
by Yayoi
Summary: A new story after Jeanne and Sinbad seal the last demon....starring Fin and Access!
1. Flashbacks and Banishment

'It has been 4 years since the last demon was sealed'

*Flash back*

"CHECK....MATE!!!" yelled Jeanne and Sinbad as they threw their pins to seal away the demon. A bright light filled the room blinding everyone except the two sub-angels. Both of them flew for the chess piece as it fell but missed because of the shock they expressed enormasly on their faces. The chess piece landed on the marble floor with a few clicks as it bounced. Jeanne and Sinbad finally unshealded their eyes to look. There layed on the ground was a chess piece, but this chess piece is strange, its black and white. 

"Oh great! Who gets the chess piece then?!" cries Fin.

Sinbad walks over to the chess piece and picks it up as if it was light as a feather. Fin's face turned bright red. As he turned around to show Jeanne the chess piece she flew in a frenzy right infront of him.

"Stop right there!" she yelled at him

"Jeanne....you keep this one.."

Fin and Access's mouths dropped to the floor. Jeanne looked at Sinbad with weary eyes. But his eyes where seriouse on what he was saying. She took the piece from his hand, after she had it he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss on her dark, red lips. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Jeanne......." Fin said while watching the two kiss.

*End of Flashback*

'Maron wants me to stay and live with her but I can't, she's growing up, married to , and going to have a baby. Its time for me to return to heaven......"

She glided over to a sleeping Maron and whispered in her ear.

"Maron......Your the best friend anyone could ever have......Think of me when I'm gone, but don't cry"

Maron murmerd something in her sleep but Fin didn't know what it was. On the other side of Maron was Chiaki. Up on the head board was Access. Snoring away as usual, she was gonna miss fighting with him. She knew he liked her, but it would never work. She was a sub-angel he was a sub-dark angel. Fin fluttered over to the window into the moonlight shining through. Access opened one of his eyes and watched as Fin squeezed between the slightly opened window and fly away up into the starry night. He imediatly got up and followed her. He was able to keep up with her, but he didn't know if he'd be able to get into heaven to follow her. She was an angel, he wasn't. She was a beautiful angel.

Suddenly he saw her and slowed down, infront of her were the golden gates of heaven. He had heard stories of these gates that they decide weither you may enter heaven. He watched as she floated towards the gates. The started to shake and tremble as if they were moving. She got closer and closer and the gates violently shook. Suddenly....SMACK! Fin ran right into the gates. 

'They didn't open for her! So what does this mean?"

Soon after Fin recovered from her sudden face to gate meeting with the golden gates she started to yell at them to open. A bright glowing ball, a lot larger than Fin or Across, appeared infront of the gates. Fin stopped her yelling and blushed.

"Konnichiwa Junai-san," Fin said as she bowed.

"Fin....." Junai said as he nodded his head,"I'm sure your wondering why the gates won't open for you am I right?"

"Uh......yeah...."

"Well lets just say your banished from heaven"

"NANI!??!!!" Fin yelled, "But why?? WHY ?!"

"For working with the devil" he said as his face turned disgusted from the sight of Fin

"WHAT?! WHEN!?"

"The whole time! When you first met the heathen Sinbad and that lowlife angel scum Across!"

"errrrr....how dare he call me angel scum..."Access growled under his breath.

"But we weren't working them! They kept interfearing with our jobs!"

"ENOUGH! I, NOR GOD WILL HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR EXCUSES! FIN I HEAR BY BANISH YOU FROM HEAVEN TO EARTH! NEVER WILL YOU BE ABLE TO ENTER HEAVEN AGAIN!!!!!" Junai screamed.

He disapeared into the clouds and suddenly the sight of the gates left Fin. She was banish from heaven, a fallen sub-angel. Her face twisted as she started to cry. Access watched as she floated in the air and heard her cries of sorrow. He couldn't stand it anymore. He flew over to Fin. Her tear filled eyes looked at him. He looked at her with loving eyes. She flew into his arms and he caressed her as she cried. It seemed as if an eternity had passed, but he felt needed and didn't want to leave her while she was distressed.

* * * * * * * * * * *


	2. Fin's banishment troubles begin

As fin floated there in the sky, she wrapped her arms around herself, crying. Suddenly the white clouds turned the darkest black, blocking out the sun's rays of golden light. She looked up at the clouds, her tear streaked cheeks red and wet. The clouds opened up and let down sheets of rain. She winced as a few drops hit her skin cutting it in a few places.

"This can't be normal rain" she said to herself. The rain continued, it sliced as her skin, her wings twitching with pain as they were torn to pieces. She gasped as she started to swiftly fall towards the earth. She tried to fly but to no avail the rain had sliced her wings to much and they disappeared. Crying out for help she grasped at the air as if she might catch herself. Crying more she plummeted towards the earth head first now. The tears rolling down her cheeks swiftly flying upwards towards the sky mixing with the rain which had now turned into gently water. Her eyes getting a last glimpse at the sky before she blacked out and fell onto the ground.

After a while she awoke to find herself laying on the hard ground. Her body and clothes were covered in mud. Slowly she rose to her knees and looked around, her eyes filled with sadness. No more tears ran down her mud caked cheeks, for she had cried to much earlier. Looking around she shivered from the cold and looked for a warm place to go. Not seeing anywhere that looked comforting around here she stood up shakily and started to wander away from where she had fallen.

She walked between to buildings and found herself staring at a busy street. People rushing around to places that they needed to go. Cars zipping by on the black turf that parted the sidewalks. Walking into the crowd of people, many pushed her to the side of bumped into her nearly knocking her over. Finally she found the flow of walking and started to wander around the city. Her heart ached as she walked, her eyes staring down at the now wet pavement. Though the rain had stopped her body was still cold as ice.

Walking more she held her hand to her stomach, she was mortal, and felt sick from what happened. Her head swirled with so many thoughts she got dizzy. Moving over towards a wall she leaned against it. Her hair falling over her eyes casting a dark shadow on her face. She walked along the wall until she came to a short break. An alley way. Looking down into it's darkness she sighed and continued walking, until she was grabbed by some unseen figure that was lurking in the alley. Her eyes widened in surprise about to yell out when a hand was clapped over her mouth. She tried to get away but whoever was holding her was stronger. Closing her eyes, preparing to scream, she took in a deep breath.

"Don't be thinking about screaming, no one will listen to you fallen one" the voice of this figure hissed and burned her ears. Opening her eyes she could see who it was. His skin red and hot as if the person had gotten a sunburn. But she knew what this person was. A demon from hell. "Do you really think you could of gone to heaven? Not after what you have done" the demon laughed. "But don't worry, we have a nice place waiting for you in hell. I'm sure you'll find it to your liking" he pulled his hand away and let go of her taking a few steps back.

She pulled as quickly away from him as she could and stared at him blankly. Tugging on her hair she looked down at the ground. "I thought God would forgive me for what I've done. But it doesn't seem he is that forgiving." she looked up at him and frowned more. "I don't want to go to hell. That would be a fate worse than death"

"Ah, but you see, you are dead. Dead to God. Dead to everyone in heaven. So why not go to a place where you can live?" the demon smirked. His twisted features visible in the dim light of the alley way.

She looked away and grit her teeth "I would rather die here like this, than go back to that stink hole" her body started to shake. She was really dead to everyone in heaven. She knew it, and he reinforced that thought. Slowly heading towards the entrance of the alley she looked back at the demon "Go tell Lucifer I won't see him in hell" she walked out disappearing into the mass of the people walking in.

The sidewalk seemed to go on forever. Twisting it's way through the city. Fin's thoughts ran to Maron, if she could find her maybe Maron would help her. Then her thoughts went to Maron's life that had started. She shook her head "No, I can't depend on her for help. She has her own things to worry about now." she thought some more, Maron would soon give birth to her's and Chiaki's child. Her thoughts finally ran to Access. What would he say now that she was like this? Her heart sank to think what he would say. Infact, her mind even came up with what he would say. He wouldn't want anything to do with her when she was like this.

Continuing to wander she finally reached the area of where there were houses. She walked along looking at all of them, wondering what kind of people lived there. She shivered and sighed, she was still sopping wet from the rain, and still had mud all over her. A car drove by through a puddle flinging the water into the air and splashing Fin. "Well, at least I don't have all that mud on me. But I'm still wet". She sat down on the sidewalk and tried to figure things out. Her head started to hurt from all this thinking. She closed her eyes and leaned back against a wall and sighed.

Another dark figure had been following Fin. Staying to the shadows as to not be seen. Hiding their presence so that it could not be detected. Could it be another demon? Or perhaps an agent of God sent to finish her off, in one way or another.


End file.
